sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Dies/Camp Arawak/Here We Go Again
Here We Go Again is the first episode of the Camp Arawak edition of Everybody Dies ''and the seventh episode overall. '''Episode' Sneak Peek "Things are about to get deadly..." "Last season, 16 famous contestants had participated in a killing game where they were in a mansion and a killer among them killed everyone. Now... things are about to get crazier, stranger, more BB like sorry, and deadlier..." Monokuma is standing in front of a campsite. MONOKUMA: Hello everyone! I am your favorite and sexy smooth bear Monokuma, and welcome to another edition of Everybody Dies. Last time, the killing game took place in a mansion, but now, summer has came early. Yep, it's SUMMER CAMP TIME YAS MONOKUMA: Our campers will arrive in just a second but first here is a commercial ''---COMMERCIAL---'' CATTY: tom and i made an entire album together its lifechanging buy it or we will kill your family bitch ''---COMMERCIAL OFF---'' MONOKUMA: ok so that happened MONOKUMA: now lets check out our first camper! The first camper arrives full of bags. KANON: '''its time to get gagging bitches, kanon's in the... wherever we are '''KANON IC: hello my name is kanon nakajima, i come from japan and i am here to survive all the way KANON: oh, im the first one to arrive. hm choices MONOKUMA: hello miss nakajima KANON: um hi MONOKUMA: oh looks like our next contestant is arriving The second contestant arrives. GRACE: this place needs some decorating GRACE IC: my name is grace icunt and i am single and ready to mingle GRACE'' (points to Kanon)'': omg ive never seen one in person KANON: the fuck GRACE: konichiwa i am grace chan i like rice too KANON: um MONOKUMA: idk either The third contestant shows up. CHAD: oooYEAH BRO WOOH CHAD IC: i am chad radwell and i am THE guy, everything that is a thing wants to fuck me and im ok with that CHAD: hello ladies GRACE: oh hi there young man CHAD: sorry, im not gay Grace gets pissed. GRACE IC: did this bitch just think im a guy PRODUCER: well you do look boyish GRACE IC: fuck you The fourth contestant shows up. TYRA: TOOCH THEM BOOTIES YALL, TYRA BANKS IS IN THE HOUSE TYRA IC: heyy everyone, im tyra banks and i am the pot ledom of the world, naomi campbell who never heard of her TYRA: hey everyone CHAD IC: id fuck tyra...s dead body The fifth contestant shows up. SOFRITA: SOFRITA ROSITA SAZON QUE TU SABES PAPI SOFRITA IC: hey sluts i am sofrita the queen of storytime videos and i am here to hopefully be the murderer and kill these cunts SOFRITA: tOTALLY AND RAD KANON IC: oh lord it's gonna be the shitshow The sixth contestant shows up. BOONE: hey everyone im gay BOONE IC: '''my name is boone clemens and i wanna fuck chad radwell '''CHAD: omg boone bro Chad hugs Boone and Boone gets to feel Chad's bulge against his own bulge. KANON: this is so gay i love it BOONE IC: i will stop at nothing to fuck chad radwell The sixth contestant shows up. KOKICHI: DID SOMEONE SAY GAY KOKICHI IC: my name is kokichi oma and i lead 10 pranksters and we do shit or whatever... NISHSISUSHSSUSISSHI LIES i stalk my husbando shuichi everynight i dont have time to lead fucking 10 people bye... am i lying tho? lies or not, one thing that is true is that i am gay. my strategy is suck everyone's dicks to the top and win bye KOKICHI: heyyy chad CHAD: um KOKICHI: wanna fuck my tight ass BOONE: back off bitch BOONE IC: oh, whos this bitch tryna get in chad? HES MINE I WILL DESTROY HIM KOKICHI: 'id fuck boone honestly ''The seventh contestant shows up. '''TRIXIE: is big brother roblox canceled or not im really fucking confused TRIXIE IC: my name is trixie mattel and i am a literal fucking barbie. i am a drag queen well duh and i am a legend yes. no but seriously is bbr still a thing i want answers TRIXIE: finally my first gig without katya in a long time The eighth contestant shows up. KATYA: happy hunger games, bitches KATYA IC: my name is yekaterina petrovna zamolodchikova but you can call me katya. i am a drag queen and i am a lovable prostitution whore with a serious case of anxiety. my favorite hobby is blowing dicks out of glory holes and doing slow mo splits. KATYA: OMG TRIXIE YAS TRIXIE: '''fuck me in the ass '''TRIXIE IC: its not like i dont like katya, its just that literally everytime we end up in a gig like this she gets horny and tries to fuck me... and who am i to say no The ninth contestant shows up. KOURTNEY: this is stupid KOURTNEY IC: ... PRODUCER: introduce urself KOURTNEY IC: theres really no need, they know who i am TYRA: omg a fucking legend GRACE: yass kourtney KOURTNEY IC: immediately i start getting harassed by "grace" and im just waiting until the point where "she" dies and suddenly its chihiro all over again cause thats a dude The tenth contestant shows up. DEANDRA: I AM THE GODSEND Sofrita immediately starts covering her face. SOFRITA IC: really? fucking deandra? u couldve gotten tanedra, i mean tanedra is way less annoying DEANDRA: oh... sofrita DEANDRA IC: really? fucking sofrita? u couldve gotten tanedra, i mean tanedra is way less atheist SOFRITA IC: me and deandra havent been exactly in good terms... and now we get in the same reality show. GREAT! CHAD IC: when do i get to fuck them The eleventh contestant shows up and Kanon literally fucking explodes. as soon as i mentioned kanon u already know who it is so why bother introducing him KANON: OMG LEON YESYEYUSYUWEUYDGWAYUSFGWEAYUFHUFICO CKJSDOIFJWIODIOWASJIOWEASIUDOWHJSIO LEON IC: kanons here... yay... LEON: ok stop hugging me so tight BOONE IC: im looking at all these guys and im like whens my dicking The twelfth contestant shows up. TYRA: OMG Spencer Hastings! ALEX: hoo da fauhk us speencaah ALEX IC: ium alexxx drek und ium heret o fakking won GRACE IC: someones gotta go home first right The thirteenth contestant shows up. KANON IC: Toko Fukawa walks into the roo-- wait that's not Toko? UMBRELLA IC: hello everyone! my name is umbrella james and i am THE number one fan of everybody dies. ive watched all the six episodes and i know exactly how to win. my favorite contestants were serena chacha and emerson! and i wanna suck rantaros ball-- Suddenly Tom walks into the confessional and chokes Umbrella before being taken away by security. UMBRELLA: heyy everyone!! SOFRITA: omg sully from monsters inc is here! Everyone else laughs while Umbrella stares at Sofrita. UMBRELLA IC: some people might underestimate me because of my everything but im here to show that im going to fucking kick everyone in their arse Category:Everybody Dies Episodes Category:Camp Arawak Episodes